02960
}} is the 2,962nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 16 July, 2001. Plot Part 1 Betty brings Seth and Zak some breakfast, then leaves to answer the door. It is Marlon and Sam. Marlon invites Seth to go fishing. It is a plan to get Zak out of Keepers Cottage and to the hospital for the tests. Zak hints about going, no one takes any notice of him. Charity and Chris are in the Haulage office. Charity is working. Chris invites her to lunch and she accepts. Sam, Seth and Marlon get ready to leave. Zak eventually asks if he can go too. Marlon flippantly agrees that he can go. Alan is shopping and Viv is being rude about Carol. Viv is sure that Carol will sell the B&B. Bob is worried that Viv still wants to buy it. Latisha overhears about Carol and agrees that she is a cow. Zak, Marlon, Seth and Sam are all in the Van and Zak is suspicious. Zoe turns up at the office and tries to preoccupy Charity. Charity wants to do the job properly. Zoe acts put out and Charity relents. They agree to go out tomorrow night. Viv reveals to Terry that she is sure that Carol will sell the B&B. Diane asks about Alan. Sean talks to Diane and Cain buts in and teases Sean. Betty tries to talk to Lisa about Zak. Lisa still doesn't know about the tests. Gloria refuses to let Ollie leave early. Betty tries to tell Lisa about Zak's lump. Lisa bad mouths Zak. Betty finally tells Lisa about the tests and the lump. Lisa is shocked and upset. Part 2 Lisa is still in shock and is asking Betty lots of questions which she doesn't know the answers to. Lisa is upset and feels guilty about being nasty to Zak. Zak still thinks that he is going fishing. Marlon is trying to find the hospital. Zak realises what is going on and gets angry. Marlon forces him to go in and Zak finally agrees. Sean is feeling worse for wear in the haulage office. Charity informs him that he will be doing some deliveries. Seth, Zak and Sam are in the hospital waiting room. Sam is relieved that he has got Zak there, but Zak is still not happy. Seth sticks up for Sam, Zak is called into the room and Lisa runs into the waiting area. Zak explains why he couldn't tell her about the lump. Cynthia sympathises with Terry about Carol. Latisha asks for a job cleaning the B&B. Zak goes in to see the specialist. He explains more about the ultrasound. Terry asks Alan if Latisha can have a job cleaning the B&B. Diane turns up to see Alan. He is shocked to see her. Diane feels anxious and asks Alan for a drink in the Woolpack. He isn't keen on the idea, and Diane leaves. Ollie leaves work. Cain jumps out on her. Ollie is worried that Angie and Sean will see them together. Cain makes fun of her. Dr Maude tells Zak that his lump is quite likely to be cancer. Zak shouts and is in shock. The Doctor explains that he needs an operation and his testicle will be removed. Chris and Zoe are relaxing together and bantering with each other. Zoe is not pleased that Chris and Charity are going out for dinner. Charity arrives and has a drink, and Zoe leaves. Zak is in shock and cannot come to grips with the fact he has cancer. Lisa comforts him and reassures him that everything will be fine. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes